


Candles, Warm and Bright (#85 Candles)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [17]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: BDSM, Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M, Waxplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie, Ian and Candles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candles, Warm and Bright (#85 Candles)

Ian watched the flame as the wax melted. A drip formed, slipped and landed on his chest. Ian gasped. It burned but not enough to make him say stop.

Charlie tipped the candle. The wax spilled across a nipple. Ian whimpered but remained still as ordered.

Charlie picked up another candle, this one white. The stream of wax was poured across Ian's chest and down his breastbone pooling beneath his ribs.

Ian shut his eyes and drew in air.

Charlie tipped a third candle. The wax covered Ian's cock. Ian's hips arched and he didn't even think about saying stop.


End file.
